Blue Spiny Shell
Blue Spiny Shells, also known simply as Blue Shells and Spiny Shells, are deadly items in the Mario Kart series. They are known to be explosive Koopa Troopa shells similar to Spiny Shells. Their special maneuver is to chase the leading player via flying to him, and then flying right into them. Some games gave the Blue Spiny Shell wings, so they could fly directly to the player in lead, but others left it wingless so it stayed grounded, making it a danger among the other racers as well. They could only be evaded with a Dash Mushroom boost, and in some earlier games even a mini turbo boost from a power slide: the player needs to be quick and must be good at timing. A Super Horn is also the only thing that can destroy it. History The Blue Spiny Shell debuted in Mario Kart 64, in which it did not have wings, and chased the leading player on ground, making them able to hit everyone in their path. When they hit a victim, they will continue their path, until reaching the racer in lead. This wingless Spiny Shell returns as of Mario Kart 7. From Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to Mario Kart Wii, the Blue Spiny Shell gained wings, and will fly directly to the player. These games also introduced the blue explosion they emitted, which stayed with the wingless version of Mario Kart 7. Game Appearances Super Smash Bros. Collide The Blue Spiny Shell will be an item in SSBC. Dry Bones Kart series The Blue Spiny Shell appears from Dry Bones Kart 64 to Dry Bones Kart Wii. Like in Mario Kart, it has wings (in the Blue Spiny Shell's last few appearances) and blows up the racer in first place, throwing him upwards. The last appearance of the Blue Spiny Shell is in Dry Bones Kart Wii, due to the fact that IggyKoopa408 tried to make it work for at least 10 years. The Spiny Bombshell has the same effect, except that it is way easier to dodge, and has replaced the Blue Spiny Shell as of Dry Bones Kart 7. Dry Bones Kart 64 (1998) The Blue Spiny Shell's debut. In this game, the Blue Spiny Shell is the rarest item, meaning only last place (12th place) can get this item. This is one of two games to have the Blue Spiny Shell in its wingless form. Dry Bones Kart: Super Circuit (2002) The Blue Spiny Shell's second appearance. This is the last game to have the Blue Spiny Shell in its wingless form, as its last few appearances have it in its winged form. Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! (2004) The Blue Spiny Shell's third appearance. This is the first game to have the Blue Spiny Shell in its winged form, and it is the flying equivalent to a Bob-omb. This item can be obtained in 6th place or lower. Dry Bones Kart DS (2007) The Blue Spiny Shell's fourth appearance. This item plays the same role as its previous appearances, and is uncommon. Dry Bones Kart Wii (2010) The Blue Spiny Shell's fifth and final appearance as an item. This item can be obtained from 5th to 9th place, due to Dry Bones Kart Wii introducing 16 racers. Dry Bones Kart 7 (2014) The Blue Spiny Shell was going to appear in this game, but the Spiny Bombshell replaced it in the final version. Dry Bones Kart 8 (2017) Despite not appearing as an item, the Blue Spiny Shell appears as a playable character, and he is a lightweight character. Dry Bones Kart 8 Deluxe (2018) After an 8 year absence as an item, the Blue Spiny Shell returns as a usable item and retains it wings and ability from Dry Bones Kart Wii. A Blue Spiny Shell is also a playable character in this game. Trivia *In RedYoshi's Universal Conquest, King Cloud's Lakitu Cloud can spit out Blue Spinies Shells, something regular Lakitu Clouds can't do. *In Super Mario Ruby Quest, A Spiny Blue Winged Shell is a wearable item, enabling Mario to throw Spiny Blue Wingless Shells at enemies, and hover lightly. When he ducks, if an enemy bumps into his shell, the enemy will die. *The Blue Spiny Shell and Boo are the only items to be absent from future Dry Bones Kart installments. The Blue Spiny Shell appears until Dry Bones Kart Wii prior to its absence. Gallery Wingless MK7-Blue-Shell.png|Mario Kart 7 SpinyShellMK8.png|Mario Kart 8 BlueSpinyShellMKC.png|''Mario Kart Connect'' GBA Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png N64 Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png MK7_Blue_Spiny_Shell_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png N64BlueShellNSMB.png n64_Blue_Shell.png GBA_Blue_Shell.png N64_Blue_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png blue_shell_by_toasted912-db9zz8y.png Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Superstar Baseball.png|Mario Superstar Baseball Winged Blue_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Double_Dash.png|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' BlueSpinyShellSSBC.png|''Super Smash Bros. Collide'' BlueSpinyShellMKS.png|''Mario Kart Platinum'' BlueSpinyShellKK.png|''Koopa Kart'' Winged GBA Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Winged N64 Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Blue_Spiny_Shell_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png Flying_Blue_Shell_64.png Blue_Shell_64.png BlueShellNSMB.png MK7-Flying-Blue-Shell.png Flying_Blue_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png WingedBlueShell2MK8.png BlueSpinyShell_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png Flying_Blue_Spiny_Shell_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png GBA_Blue_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png winged_blue_shell_by_toasted912-db9zz8y.png Winged Blue Spiny Shell - Mario Superstar Baseball.png|Dry Bones Kart Arcade GP WiiWingedBlueShellMK8.png WiiFlyingBlueShellMK8.png 3DSFlyingBlueShellMK8.png 3DSWingedBlueShellMK8.png 3DSBlueSpinyShellMK8.png WiiBlueSpinyShellMK8.png }} Category:Items Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Shells Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit